


The kiss that went perfectly

by Mewraculous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewraculous/pseuds/Mewraculous
Summary: A story in which the kiss scene in horrificator went perfectly.Alyas happy her ship has sailed, Ninos happy his girlfriend is happy and everyone is just glad that the play is finished!





	The kiss that went perfectly

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that came to me off the top of my head. I just started my account with a quick short story. I also suck at kiss scenes so I was mostly just experimenting.  
> I hope I have more free time to write something better next time:) enjoy!

“You want to kiss Adrien, don’t you?” Marinettes best friend, Alya teased as she leans into her shoulder smirked in her face

”yes, but not like this” Marinette replies, stiff as a brick.

of course Marinette wanted to kiss Adrien, but she wanted it to be perfect, she wanted Adrien to slowly fall in love with her and ask her on a date and then go to the park in front of the Eiffel Tower to have a picnic. And just as the fireworks would explode, she and Adrien would share the most romantic kiss ever.

marinette didn’t want her whole class to witness what was suppose to be a magical kiss between her and Adrien- but then again it was a play for the school

marinette simply couldn’t bare the embarrassment of the whole school watching this play and watching as she and Adrien kissed. Just the thought of Mylene and Adrien kissing made her blood simmer in half jealously and half nervousness.

oh what she would pay to see the handsome blonde kiss her and her only.

”come on marinette, there’s no time, we have to get this kiss scene done now” Nino warned

”and preferably before Chloe gets back, she totals to 95. 9 percent of the distractions here” max informs them all

”come on marinette, just do it” Alya chucked in her ear as she dragged her best friend in front of the very glamorous looking Adrien Agreste 

“Hey Marinette” he smiled sweetly, his eyes squinting slightly and his smile wide witn happiness 

marinette was jittery with nerves but Adrien was the complete opposite. The kiss was only for a play and there was no one he would rather kiss than his sweet classmate that sat behind him

he noticed the way she tensed up when he put his hand on her petite shoulder 

“don’t worry, you’ll do fine” he reassured her.

maybe comforting her would do the trick Adrien had thought 

“ANDDD START” nino instructed

Obviously not, as soon as Nino said those words Adrien noticed how marinettes face literally changed to the colour of her shoes. But she was still as cute as ever. 

“I'm not scared of that monster, officer Jones” marinette says perfectly but turns her eyes to everywhere else in the classroom except his face. Adrien had never been this close to marinette. The way he could practically feel her presence. He could now see the faint freckles that dusted her face and the way her eyes shimmered as the light reflected in them. She was much smaller than him, but that didn’t stop him from noticing the perfect colour of her lips that he was about to taste.  
Oh dear lord have mercy  
What has Adrien gotten himself into.  
He was so confident before.  
Think like chat, think like chat  
Well, she was very pretty for her age, he would be lying if he said she wasn’t prettier than Chloe  
Blood rushed to the blondes face  
Get a grip Adrien, this is marinette, the same marinette than stumbles over the steps of the school, the same marinette than runs late to class everyday despite living across the street, the same Marientte that is slowly leaning towards him...  
Wholey mother of-  
Be confident, your chat noir he scolded himself  
You can do it, it’s just a kiss

Marinettes eyes slowly met his eyes, he recognised just how nervous she really was and he the saw the flash of recognition in her eyes as she noticed it radiating from him too!

It’s just a kiss we can do this

I’m about to kiss Adrien

Just be gentle, not too harsh 

The man of my dreams 

How long was this kiss suppose to go on for?

This was it, it was time  
Adrien and marinette stood as close together a possible without making it seem more awkward than it already was.  
Marinette was standing on her tiptoes to try and get level with him but Adrien fixed that as he leaned down to meet halfway. 

Their lips collided, the world crashed around them, it was just the two of them now.  
At first they just stood their with their lips pressed against one another but slowly Marinettes lips started to move, startling Adrien 

Where did this confidence come from

Adrien went along with her, their lips moving in sync.  
Marinette hand we’re slowly rising from her sides to the back of his shoulders where she twirled the ends of his hair.  
Adrien didn’t expect it but he loved the feeling of Marinettes fingers run through his hair, his hand found their way down to her hips before settling themselves there. 

This was the first and best kiss he’d ever had, it was delicate and gentle, even though he was running out of breath he continued to kiss the bluenette, almost as if she were a drug and he was addicted to her. One of his hands trailed up the small of her back, up to her head where he pushed them closer deepening the kiss. 

Marinettes sighed in content, earning the confirmation he needed to lean closer to her. Their bodies pressed flush against eachother as they were in need of more and more. His tongue gently grazed her bottom lip earning a squeak of surprise from the beautiful bluenette that opened her mouth just a tad, enough to allow Adrien entrance in her mouth. 

Marinettes hands pulled his hair just a little earning a small Moan that escaped from adriens mouth but was swallowed up by Marinettes.  
The pair were completely oblivious to the world around them and the facial expressions of disgust as the pair continued.  
It had all happened so quick that marinette didn’t realise how desperately she needed air. She pushed one more loving kiss against the models lips before breaking away, panting just as Adrien did the same. The kiss happened so quick that marinette forgot about her classmates in the room.

Crap!

Marinette looked up to meet adriens eyes once more, a dazed, loving look in them and his cheeks burning red, she could only imagine just how aweful she looked  
Adrien gave her a soft smile before they both turned around to meet the very, very surprised faces of their classmates. Not only did everyone think they would both chicken out but they didn’t expect things to get this heated. It was both lovely but disgusting to see the two match each other perfectly. 

“What the hell just happened?” Chloe came through the door looking like a wreck

The two guilty blushes that formed on both marinette and adriens face was the only answer anyone got.


End file.
